1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple-purpose utility vehicle comprising a vehicle frame supportable on the ground by means of wheels defining a contact surface, a driver's cabin extending over part of the frame and a working boom which is pivotably movable by means of pivoting actuators and to the free outer end of which a tool is attachable.
2. Background Art
In a known vehicle of the generic type the working boom is arranged on the vehicle frame behind der driver's cabin where a loading area is provided otherwise. The driver can see a tool applied to the working boom only to a limited extent when working and has to get out of the cabin very often to make sure of the correct position of the tool. Moreover, the loading area is not or only to a certain extent available for charges.